In his language class, Christopher took 6 tests. His scores were 92, 88, 86, 95, 97, and 76. What was his average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $92 + 88 + 86 + 95 + 97 + 76 = 534$ His average score is $534 \div 6 = 89$.